


Missing My Mommy

by consulting_trauma_butt



Category: Caduceus | Trauma Center Series
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_trauma_butt/pseuds/consulting_trauma_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfic that I posted to my deviantart account, Dinorawrz013.<br/>It's in Alyssa's POV. :)<br/>Alyssa's thoughts are in italics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I awoke in my room at Resurgam First Care and looked around for Naomi.

But she was gone.

"Naomi?" I called out.

Then the door opened.

"Ah, Alyssa. You're awake." A familiar male voice said.

I looked up to see a man in a purple suit.

"Mr. Little  Guy? Where's Naomi?"

"I… um… I don't know?"

"Yes you do. Don't lie to me or I'll tell Miss Maria."

He looked frightened. Then he sighed.

"O-Okay. Alyssa, do you know about the virus that's going around?"

"Yeah, I heard Naomi talking about it with Miss Maria."

"Well, Naomi caught it and had to have some emergency surgery."

I gasped.

"S-She's gonna come back, right?"

"Well, I can't promise anything, yet."

"No! Naomi has to come back! She has to finish reading to me!"

"I have an idea. Why don't you say a prayer for her?"

"Will it bring her back?"

"Again, I can't promise anything, yet. But I know it will help."

"Really?"

"Really."

There was still hope.

"Thanks Mr. Little Guy."

I smiled and hugged him.

"I'm going to go check up on her, okay?"

"Okay. Um… You're gonna come back right?"

"I promise I will."

Then Mr. Little Guy left. I started thinking about what he said. Praying might not bring her back, but it would definitely help. So, I folded my hands, bowed my head, and started praying.

_"Dear God,  
_

_Please take good care of Naomi. She's the best mommy I've ever had and me and Chloe love her very much. Mr. Little Guy loves her too, even though he denies it. But Naomi was there for me when I had my surgery, and now I need to be there for her. Please help Mr. Scary-looking Surgeon Dude fix her and make her all better.  
_

_In Jesus' name I pray,  
_

_Amen.  
_

_P.S. Don't let Mr. Little Guy get too worried about Naomi because I don't want to lose him too. He's like a daddy to me and I love him. I wish he could be my daddy."_


	2. Chapter 2

I was playing with Chloe when Mr. Little Guy returned, coffee cup in one hand and a vase holding a bouquet of red flowers in the other. He walked over and sat by my bed.  
  
"I did what you said." I told him.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Naomi was right." I muttered. "You really are stupid."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all!"  
  
"Well, ok. So what did you mean earlier?" He sat the vase on my bedside table.  
  
 _Thank God he bought it._ I thought.  
  
"You said if I prayed for Naomi, then it would help bring her back."  
  
"Oh! I forgot! Doct- I mean, Naomi, is out of surgery!"  
  
"Yay! Can I go see her?"  
  
"Not yet, Alyssa."  
  
"Please, Mr. Little Guy! Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee????" I gave him the sad puppy eyes.  
  
"N-Not yet. She hasn't woke up yet. They'll come tell us when she does."  
  
"O-Okay." I said dejectedly. _Darn. I almost had him._  
  
"Alyssa…"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're lucky. You get to see Doc- I mean, Naomi, everyday."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"Well… I do, I see her at work. But I don't get to see her afterwards. Right as soon as work gets over, she bolts out the door. I don't think she likes me." He sipped his coffee.  
  
 _No, that can't be…_  
  
"That's not true!" I yelled. "Naomi likes you a lot!"  
  
Mr. Little Guy nearly spit out his coffee. "W-What?!"  
  
"She likes you! Whenever I pretend to be asleep, she starts talking about you! She talks about your jokes and how funny and cute you are!"  
  
"R-Really? S-She really said that? She r-really likes me?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Little Guy looked over at the vase of flowers. I didn't have to look at the tag to know who the flowers were for. Then he looked up towards the ceiling and mouthed the words "Thank you."  
  
 _I think I just made his day._  
  
Then I got the best idea ever.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Little Guy!"  
  
"Y-Yes?" He looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"Why don't you come over for dinner after Naomi and I get outta the hospital?"  
  
"Well… I… uh…"  
  
"Come on! Naomi would love it! And you would get to spend time with her after work!"  
  
"O-Okay! That's a great idea! Thank you Alyssa!" He kissed my forehead.  
  
"You're welcome, Daddy."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
 _Oh no! I accidentally called him Daddy!_ I felt like slapping myself.  
  
"I said… You're welcome Little Guy!"  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
 _Whew! Thank god he bought it again!_  
  
Then there was a knock at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come in." Mr. Little Guy called out.  
  
The door opened. It was Mr. Scary Surgeon Dude.  
  
"Miss Kimishima is awake now but-"  
  
"Naomi!" I yelled. I got up and ran towards the door.  
  
"A-Alyssa! Get back here!" Mr. Little Guy called after me.  
  
 _No, I've waited long enough! I want my Mommy!_  
  
"Alyssa!"  
  
I ignored him and kept running.  
  
I faintly heard Mr. Scary Surgeon Dude say, "Don't worry, Maria's down there. She'll take care of her."  
  
 _That's it! I think Miss Maria is friends with Naomi! Maybe she knows where my mommy is!_  
  
I had no idea were to go, so I kept running down the same hallway.  
  
I thought I was lost until I turned down another hallway and saw Miss Maria standing in front of a room.  
  
 _I sure hope Miss Maria knows where Naomi is._  
  
"Miss Maria!" I called.  
  
"Oh, hey kiddo! What're ya doin' out here? You should be in your room!"  
  
"Do you know where Naomi is?"  
  
"Yeah, she's in her room." She pointed to the door in front of us.  
  
"Thank you!" I ran towards the door.  
  
"Hey! Wait! Don't go in yet!"  
  
I didn't listen and went in anyway.  
  
 _Finally!_  
  
I opened the door to see Naomi sitting up in bed and Miss Tomoe was sitting beside her.  
  
"Naomi!"  
  
She turned and looked at me. "Alyssa!"  
  
I started crying and ran to her side. We hugged.  
  
Naomi started crying.  
  
"Thank you." She said. "Thank you, so much!"  
  
I looked up at her, tears were streaming down her face.  
  
 _Wow, I've never seen Naomi cry before._  
  
"I'm sorry, Alyssa. I'm sorry I left you!"  
  
"I was so scared, Naomi. I thought you weren't gonna come back."  
  
"I'm here now, Alyssa." Naomi wiped away my tears. "I promise I won't leave you again."  
  
"I love you Mommy!" I leaned up and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Naomi returned the kiss. "I love you too Alyssa!"  
  
Then we heard the door open behind us.


	4. Chapter 4

"There you are." a familiar male voice said.  
  
I looked you to see Mr. Little Guy standing in the doorway; Chloe ran in behind him and sat near the door. I sat down on the floor next to her.  
  
"I'll leave you three alone. Call if you need anything, Dr. Kimishima." Miss Tomoe said.  
  
And then she was gone in a flash.  
  
"Little Guy? What are you doing here?" Naomi said.  
  
"How are you feeling, Dr. Kimishima?"  
  
"F-Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Shouldn't you be working?"  
  
"Wha-? Um… I… uhh…"  
  
I giggled at his uneasiness.  
  
"Relax, Little Guy, I'm just messing with you."  
  
"Well, I do need to get back to work. Oh, and one more thing before I go!"  
  
He started walking towards Naomi with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Little Guy? What are y-?"  
  
He kissed her.  
  
 _Oh my gosh! I can't believe this is happening!_  
  
Then Mr. Little Guy broke away from the kiss and started to reach into his pocket… but he stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Well…" he started. "I was going to do this now but you just had heart surgery and-"  
  
"Whatever it is, I can take it."  
  
"Well, okay. Here goes nothing." He hesitated and dug into his pocket again. He pulled out a little black box.  
  
 _No way. He's gonna-_  
  
"Naomi Kimishima, I have loved you since the day we first met. I didn't want to let you go during that raid. And those 18 months we were apart were the worst of my life. I don't want to lose you again… I want to be with you for the rest of my days."  
  
 _Yes! Yes!_  
  
"Dr. Kimishima… Will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Naomi looked startled and I gasped. The weird monitor thingy next to Naomi's bed started beeping faster and I think it scared Mr. Little Guy. Then he mumbled "sit" and quickly covered his mouth and looked back at me.  
  
 _Where does he want me to sit? I wonder…_  
  
Once the weird monitor thingymabob slower back down AND once Mr. Little Guy calmed down, I asked him.  
  
"Where do you want me to sit?"  
  
"What?" Mr. Little Guy asked, confused.  
  
"You told me to sit, right?"  
  
"Huh? Um… Yeah! Why don't you sit over there?" He pointed to the chair on the other side of Naomi's bed.  
  
"Okay!" I grabbed Chloe and skipped over there and plopped down in the chair.  
  
Mr. Little Guy turned his attention back to Naomi.  
  
"So, Doctor… I don't think you ever answered my question."  
  
Naomi was silent.  
  
"It's okay if you need some time to think."  
  
"Little Guy, why would I ponder a question I already know the answer to?"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
She grabbed his tie and yanked him towards her; then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was obvious what her answer was.  
  
 _Yay! Now I can call Mr. Little Guy 'Daddy' and not get in trouble!_  
  
I was so excited.  
  
 _Wow, this is kinda familiar. Maybe it was on one of those soap opera thingys that me and my real mommy used to watch. Wait- no! This is like when my real mommy was in the hospital! Only she wasn't awake when Daddy kissed her. I think he said she was in a coma… whatever that is. But that was the last time I ever saw her though. I miss her a lot._  
  
"Alyssa?" Naomi said, breaking my… um… _What's that big word Naomi says a lot? **Con-sen-train-shun?** Yeah that's it!_ breaking my consentrainshun.  
  
I glanced up and saw that Naomi looked worried. Then I realized why. I hadn't even noticed it yet, I was crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I miss my real mommy!"  
  
"Aww, come here, Alyssa." Mr. Little Guy said, motioning for me to come over there.  
I ran over and hugged him.  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be alright. I promise."  
  
"T-Thank you." I hugged him tighter.  
  
"Alyssa…" Naomi said. "Do you have anything to remember her by?"  
  
I let go of Mr. Little Guy.  
  
"I used to have a picture of her… but I think it got burned in the fire."   
  
"Alyssa, could you hand me my briefcase?" Mr. Little Guy asked  
  
 _Wait, what? Why is he changing the subject? Well, Naomi does that to Mr. Little Guy a lot so I guess that's just how adults act. I'm glad I'm not an adult. It's too confusing._  
  
I ran over and grabbed his briefcase and handed it to him.  
  
He opened it and pulled out a picture frame and handed it to me. The picture that I had kept in my room of me and my mommy and Chloe was inside it. The picture was a little burned around the edges but I didn't care.  
  
"Thank you, Daddy!" I almost corrected myself that time, but I didn't need to anymore because now he really was my daddy.  
  
"You're welcome, Alyssa."  
  
I looked at the photo in my hands and smiled.  
  
 _Now I have something to remind me of you again, Mommy. I miss you more and more each day but I know you're watching over me and Chloe and I know you want me to be happy and I'm happy with Naomi and Mr. Little Guy. When I'm happy, you're happy. I love you, Mommy._  
  
Then I looked up at Naomi and Mr. Little Guy and I said the Japanese word Naomi taught me.  
  
"…Arigato…"  
  
Naomi smiled and I hugged her and Mr. Little Guy. I felt someone elses arms around me but I didn't have to look up to know who belonged to.


End file.
